One Last Kiss
by PhoenixVanGarrett
Summary: Now that she was about to leave, Mystogan realized just how much it killed him to let her go. Mystogan X OC. one-shot


As they walked hand in hand, he thought about all of the things he didn't have time to show her. She had been in Edolas for a whole month and they had done and seen so much, made so many new memories that would live strong in his mind until he couldn't live any longer. But now that they were approaching the portal that would take her safely back to Earth, one month suddenly seemed so much shorter. He ran through any possible option that could keep her here with him forever, but even if he were able to, he couldn't take her away from everything she had waiting for her on earth.

The feeling of her hand squeezing tighter into his was what brought him out of his thoughts, as she nudged him coyly. He glanced down at her, still shocked that someone so beautiful was standing by his side and smiling up at him. "When will I see you again?" He felt himself saying.

She smirked, bashfully embarrassed that he'd ask such a silly question. "You would have a better answer for that than I would." She laughed a little.

He sighed anxiously as his brain instantly began to file through those options again and she could see how intently he was thinking. But the more he thought about it, the less he wanted to give her an answer. "This world is still very low on magic. It was a miracle that you could even travel between our worlds this time. Edolas can barely handle the amount of magic that portals from other worlds create." He held her cheek and placed his forehead against hers to erase her growing realization that it may be a much longer wait than she had originally thought. His hand gently wandered to brush a lock of hair away from her face in the hopes that his soft touch could bring back the happiness she had, just seconds ago. "I'll send messages to Earth. That only takes a small amount of magic. I know of a way to produce just a little, just enough for a letter." He searched urgently for the words. "Or a sign. Something. Somehow." He chuckled a little at his own desperate fumbling.

She loved when he didn't know what to say. He was always so regal and prepared for everything. He even flirted with ease, but when he spoke deeply and genuinely of loving things that forced his shadows to the surface, he always tripped over himself. It made her laughed along with him. But soon the feeling faded and brought her down to reality once again. "But I won't see you." She said as her eyes began to ache with tears swelling on top of her lashes and she gripped at his collar, yearning to be closer.

He comforted the hand that reached at his clothing, making his jaw clench and his eyes shut tight to hold in as much emotion as he could. Whirring noises from the portal began to spin as they fired up and a tear finally fell from her eye. With his other hand he swiped the droplet from her cheek and whispered, "Go." He rocked his forehead against hers before reluctantly letting her go, but she didn't move. He'd never seen her so stubborn before. "Please." He said, looking into her eyes as she stared back painfully. It killed him to leave her, but he had already made the decision and he knew that's what she really wanted, no matter how much it hurt. "Before you miss your chance." He took a small step back to show that he was serious and she slowly turned to walk towards the portal. "Wait." He walked with a force back to her and embraced her with everything he had, to give her a kiss that she could keep with her forever. The kiss was not lewd or rough, but more passionate than surely any kiss throughout history. He loved her. Now that he was finally able to recognize how much, she had to leave and he might never see her again. Chills ran through both of their bodies and left them weak. Although they had kissed many upon many times, this felt as if it were their first. Perhaps it was their first truly and deeply honest kiss; as last ditch effort to express everything they'd ever held back. It all erupted in that last kiss. He held her tight for just a few more moments and she held onto him as if her dear life depended on it.

"Mystogan." She said softly, attempting to catch her breath.

"Alright." He forced a smile, and pushed her toward the portal in a hurry. He watched her walk away and felt his heart sink as she got further and further from him. Even with her hesitant glance back to him, he couldn't bring himself to stop her. So he was left to watch her body slowly dissolve into Earth's realm.

He stood stunned, waiting to hear her call for him from around the corner. But she wasn't there. She was gone. He wiped a hand over his face and sighed. It was going to take a long time to adjust without her again. Slowly, he turned away from where the portal used to be and cleared his mind of any compromising thoughts, any distracting feelings, and any ideas of love, and her, before his eyes began to sting. He numbly returned to his duty to Edolas.


End file.
